


Unromantic Confession

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [171]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "D'you ever feel like a colossal moron?" James asked as soon as he apparated into the room. Not so much as a hello or how are you.Not that Sirius really cared. "No, but that's because I try not to do moronic things."
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [171]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	Unromantic Confession

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Just James realizing that he is in fact head over heels about Sirius and not Lily. Happy ending:)”

"D'you ever feel like a colossal _moron_?" James asked as soon as he apparated into the room. Not so much as a hello or how are you. 

Not that Sirius really cared. He flipped a page in the muggle mechanics magazine he was reading. "No, but that's because I try not to do moronic things. What happened? Did you try to ask Lily to go on holiday with you then trip over your feet?" 

"No, we broke up," James said, rolling his eyes. 

Sirius missed the uncaring tone and looked over at him with a jerk, eyes wide. "What? What the hell did you do?" 

James blinked. "It's not a big deal." 

"How is it not a big deal? Is that not what you came here to talk about?" 

"No, but I mean, Lily realised that she wasn't really enjoying herself anymore, and I realised that I'm in love with someone else. That's the part I came to talk to you about." 

"You're in love with someone else?" Sirius said, frowning up at him and looking adorably confused. "Yesterday, you said you were in love with Lily." 

"I started this conversation by saying I felt like an absolute _arse_ ," James reminded him. 

"You did say that." Or something close to it. Not that it really helped. "Bloody hell, James. How did you not notice something like that?" 

James pointed at himself. "Dumb. Arse. I didn't even realise it on my own." 

"You continue to amaze me." Sirius had used to think of himself as a mess, and James as the put-together one. He had a feeling he was going to get a detailed account for how wrong that assumption was. 

"See, Lily explained how she felt about me now and how it wasn't the way you should feel about the person you're dating, but I told her that was fine since it's how _I_ felt about her. She told me how I should've felt about her while we were dating, and I said that sounded like the way I felt for somebody I was mates with. Then she sort of hit me on the head with a newspaper and told me that if I didn't talk to you, she was going to do it instead." 

In the continuing list of how this day wasn't making any sense, that was another point to add on the bottom. "Why would you have to talk to me about it? I'm real sweet looking, but I don't have the best dating experience to give you advice." He'd given James advice anyways and been ignored in the past, so he didn't see why this would be any different. 

"It's- well, you see, it's more like... you." 

"More like me? Wow, and here I thought you'd never get more incoherent than when you got the flu." James’s fevered ramblings had made perfect sense to himself, and no sense to literally everyone else. 

"No, berk, you're the person that I'm in love with." 

Sirius blinked up at him. Did he just-? No. No way. "As far as love confessions go, I suggest you practice before trying the real thing," he said. Just in case he was misinterpreting. He wasn't about to say 'yeah James I love you too' if that wasn't exactly what was being said to him. Normally, he wouldn't be worried, but James was all over the map right now. 

In response, James threw a shoe at him. 

"Hey!" Sirius protested. He picked it up and tossed it back. "What was that for?" 

"Here I am, pouring out my heart, and you pretend like you don't know what's going on." 

"It's not pretending," Sirius said, shooting him a v. "And this is you pouring out your heart? We've had more emotional discussions about our favourite Honeydukes chocolates." 

James walked over and put his hands on Sirius's shoulders, affecting a serious expression and looking him straight in the eye. "I love you." 

His heart skipped a beat. That was more like he’d been expecting-- although the first try had supported his new James-is-a-disaster theory. If he needed more evidence, he was sure Lily would be happy to contribute. For the moment though, he was happy right where he was. He’d waited years for James to say that to him and mean it this way. "I love you too," Sirius said honestly. 

James narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if Sirius understood that he didn’t mean this as mates, so he said, "I love you like I want to kiss you and go on dates and shite." 

"Yeah,” Sirius said softly, “I want that too." 

James relaxed, leaning back and dropping his hands to his sides. "Couldn't you have said that the first time?" 

"You were being weird," Sirius said in his defense, dropping his magazine and making a grabby hands for him to come back. 

"You made fun of my confession," he said, but he still stepped closer and let Sirius pull him into a hug. 

"It wasn't very romantic. I needed a romantic confession." 

"Needy." 

"That's your problem now," Sirius said. He tilted his head and pressed a kiss to James's cheek. "Besides, I got it in the end. Lily's okay, right?" 

"Yeah, she's fine. Maybe a little pissed at me for not realising that I never... y'know. Loved her. I _thought_ I did. I dunno, I think mostly she was glad that I wasn't depressed from breaking up." 

"If you’re not depressed, does that mean I'm not catching you on the rebound?" 

"Pretty sure." 

"Marvelous." Sirius kissed his cheek again, then let go. “As the one who confessed, I’ve decided that it’s your job to decide where we go for our first date.” 

“You don’t know what you want for dinner,” James guesed. 

“I don’t know what I want for dinner,” Sirius confirmed, shooting him a grin. 

“And you called _me_ unromantic.” 

“There’s always room for improvement.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
